Platform scales are known in the art. In the past, such scales have been mechanical or hydraulic, with a system of linkages, levers, or tubing to sum the forces of the individual supports to a central, force indicating display. With the advent of electronics, it has become desirable to provide an electrical output indication of the force applied. Such electrical outputs can be tallied remotely, tared automatically, and entered into computerized systems quickly and accurately.
These electronic scales frequently employ transducers that carry a portion or all of the load applied and produce an electrical output. The most accurate of such scales would be designed so that all of the load applied would be carried and resisted by the transducer or transducers to provide the highest output signal. If the platform is not large, a single centrally placed transducer may suffice. If the platform is large, then such a single transducer would be subject to not only the weight applied, but to considerable torque if the force is not applied through the force sensitive axis of the transducer. Design means are available to minimize the errors produced by torques but the effects cannot be eliminated completely. Large platforms generally use a plurality of transducers to attempt to provide a rigid, torque insensitive weighing means.